Our Drama Life
by FashionStyle02
Summary: This is the sequel to Marry Me. This will be about Bloom's and Sky's drama life.


**Read the author's note at the end.**

 **Our Drama Life**

 **Chapter 1: Our Morning**

 _(Previously on Marry Me)_

 _I tried talking to her but she won't say anything back. We got to the hotel. I put her down, but she still won't talk to me. She just went inside the hotel. I followed her and grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators. I pushed the up button and the door opened. We got in and tried talking to her but she still won't answer. We got to our room and I opened the door and we went in. She just went in and sat on the bed. I closed the door and walked up to her. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. I went in front of her and bended down so I can see her face. I lifted her chin and she was crying. I can see the tears in her eyes. I wiped her tears away. I hate seeing her cry and she knows that too. I was about to say something, but she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. I hugged her back quickly. I didn't know what was going in, but I knew I had to hug her. I pulled her apart and looked at her and she was still crying._

" _Bloom what's wrong", I said in a gentle._

 _She didn't answer me. I just kissed her._

" _Its Diaspro", she said in a whispered._

" _What about her? You know I don't like her. I love you", I said._

" _When you put me over your shoulder I saw her. When I was about to answer you she threw a power ball at me but it stopped an inch from my face, then it disappeared. I looked at her and she mouthed "Be careful", to me and then left", she said crying._

 _I was shocked. I thought Diaspro got over me but I guess not. I looked at Bloom and she was crying even more._

" _Bloom look at me. Diaspro can never hurt you and I will make sure. She comes to the palace everyday to see me. She tries to talk to me but I just ignore her. I can get her placed in the dungeon. You don't have to worry about her. Okay?" I said_

" _Alright. I love you Sky", she said._

" _I love you more", I said._

" _Not possible", she said repeating from what I said in the after noon._

 _I pulled her into a long and deep kiss. I licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance in her mouth. Which she gladly accepted to. Our tongues battled each other with me winning of course. My hand started going for her shirt. I pulled apart and look at her._

" _Do you really want to do this?" I asked her._

" _I do Sky. I love you", she replied._

" _I love you too", I said._

" _I love you so much I can never stop. I keep loving you more and more everyday. I can't wait to become your wife", Bloom said._

" _I love you each day more than you can imagine. I can't wait to become your husband and you becoming my wife", I said._

" _I'm ready Sky. I want to do it with you", she said._

" _I want to do it with you too Bloom. And your wish is my command", I said._

 _I picked her up and brought her to the bed. Tonight we were going to have a fun night. I'm getting married to the love of my life. I couldn't ask for anything better._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I pulled Bloom into a long, deep, and passionate kiss. Every kiss I ever gave her was full of passion. I love her with every ounce in my body. I was going to do it with her. I wanted to do it with her, but I wanted to wait for her. I don't want to pressure her. I laid Bloom on the bed and started kissing her neck. I got lower and lower and got to the jeans. I pulled them down. I did it to her with my fingers. Then she flipped me and gave me a me a hell of a blow job. I flipped her again and looked up at her and made a face to ask her again if she was ready. She nodded her head. I placed my cock in slowly. I kept it in her so she can get use to it. She made a nod. I thrusted in her. I could hear her moan my name. We both reached our climax. I was tired and laid next to her with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you so much Sky you have no idea", Bloom said as she snuggled into my chest.

"No Bloom you have no idea how much I love you Bloom", I said as I buried my face in her shoulder and neck.

"I love you Sky and now let me go to sleep", she said.

I chuckled," Of course Bloom. Good night my princess", I said as I kissed her head.

"Good night my prince", she whispered.

I wrapped by arms around her tighter. And slowly I fell asleep with my princess and my fiancé by my side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Bloom POV**

I wake up in the morning with strong arms wrapped around my waist. The person next to me was snoring. I knew who it was. It was my prince. It was Sky. I had a replay of what happened yesterday. He proposed to me. A smile played on to my face. I shook Sky gently.

"Let me sleep mom", he said half asleep.

I giggled at him a little.

"Sky I'm not your mom. I'm your fiancée", I said.

"The only fiancée I have is Bloom not anyone else", he said.

"Then who do you think this is", I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone sneaked into my room. Most probably Diaspro. She doesn't get that I don't like her let alone love. She just has to get over me. I only and always will love Bloom", he said.

Sky so sweet and cute even in his sleep.

"Well this is your princess Bloom here", I whispered in his ear.

"Bloom?" he asked waking up a little.

"Yes my prince", I said.

"I love you Bloom", he said waking up a little.

"I love you too Sky", I said.

I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter. I always felt safe in his arms. I feel like when I'm with him he will always protect me. He will always be there for me. That's why I love him.

"Sky can we go out for breakfast?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course we can", he said getting up.

"We should go take a shower", he said.

"How about we take one together so we can save water and get breakfast faster" I suggested.

"I though you never ask", he said while picking me up bridal style.

He carried me to the shower. He turned it on and he stepped inside with me still in his arms. He put me down and pushed me against the wall of the shower.

He started kissing my neck and sucking on it.

"OH Sky don't stop."

"I love you Bloom."

"I love you too Sky."

After our eventful shower together we got ready.

Sky was wearing his season 5 outfit. His hair is also season 5.

I was wearing a peach colored crochet bralet. I had on jean shorts. For my shoes, I had on brown gladiator sandals. My purse was a brown fringe crossbody. On my finger, I had on a light pink flower ring. I had on small gold flower earrings. On my neck, I have a three layer metal charms long necklace. I had a black bow in my hair. I have gold bangles on my left arms.

I had on white shimmery eye shadow. I have on light pink lipstick. I have on mascara and eyeliner. I have on light pink blush. My hair was in beach waves.

After I was ready I saw Sky waiting for me.

"You look great Bloom." Sky said

"Thanks Sky. Also I was wondering something."

"What is it Bloom?" he asked worried.

"Well after breakfast I was wondering if we can go tell your parents and my parents about our engagement?"

"Anything for you princess. Come on lets go get breakfast."

He grabbed and my hand we started walking out the door. For breakfast we went to this café. After breakfast we headed Domino first.

 **Hey everyone. I hope you like the first chapter of Our Drama Life. This is the sequel of Marry Me. But to let you know that I won't be updating this as fast like I do as my other stories. Cause I'm working on a lot of my stories. Also please read my new one shot on Flora and Helia. The one shot is called is called Football Kiss, after your done reading it let me know if you want a sequel and leave ideas. Hope you liked the first chapter of Our Drama Life. And thank you for reading this.**


End file.
